The invention relates generally to manufacturing of large turbine blades, and, more particularly, to a system and method for joining turbine blade segments.
Recently, there has been emphasis on conserving energy and producing energy from alternative sources such as wind power. Further, a need has arisen for high power wind turbines that employ blades having lengths of at least fifty meters.
It is convenient and economical to manufacture such long blades in sections that can be separately shipped and then joined together at a wind turbine site. There are several commonly used systems and techniques for joining sections of a structure made of metals, composites or other materials. Some of the techniques include using improved dowel pins or spliced structures.
However, the aforementioned techniques, if applied to turbine blades, are expected to result in undesirable levels of complexity, risk, and expense. Accordingly, an improved joint system is needed to address one or more of the foregoing issues.